black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Book of Enchantment
The Book of Enchantment is a mini-series created by RoA Nitrox. It has had over 6 million views. The animation is about a very powerful enchantment book that lays very heavily guarded. Part 1 Nitrox walks up to the Enchantment Book, but is stopped by Nikolai throwing a golden hoe. Nitrox then grabs the hoe from the wall and fights Nikolai with it, until Nikolai retrieves his stone sword and races Nitrox to the book. Nitrox then tries to fire about 5 arrows at him but he deflected all of them with his sword. They then meet at the platform where the Book lays and get into a fight. Nikolai flings Nitrox off the platform and grabs the book. However, he accidentally steps on a pressure plate which shoots an arrow and he falls. Mobs then show up as they fight for the book. Nitrox fights of mobs with his bow as Nikolai kills of many mobs with his sword. They then fight for the book and Nitrox stabs Nikolai with an arrow in his leg. He then flings the arrow out with his sword. Nitrox then tries to leave with the book but trips over a zombie and drops the book. An enderman then picks up the book. Nikolai then stabs a zombie with his sword and they both run towards the enderman. Part 2 To escape the enderman, they both run of to an abandoned castle. 2 skeletons then try to kill them with their arrows, but Nikolai deflects them with his sword, meanwhile, Nitrox jumps over some arrows. He then catches one and shoots it at the skeletons with his bow. They are both killed. They move further on into the castle and meet many zombies. Both of them try to kill them off. Moving further on, they meet the enderman with the book, they try to kill him, but he kept teleporting away. There is then a sequence of him dealing with Nitrox, then teleporting away to deal with Nikolai. The enderman teleports to Nikolai and punches him so hard she is dangling off a cliff. The enderman then teleports to Nitrox , but Nikolai get back up and then kills the enderman from behind. Nitrox tries to enchant his bow but an Enderknight shows up and grabs the enchantment book. He then gets on his enderdragon and flies away, but not without trying to breath on Nitrox and Nikolai with his dragon. They however, duck the fearsome dragon's breath. Part 3 The Enderknight tries to enchant something with the book, but Nitrox and Nikolai sneak in and try to kill the dragon. Nikolai then gets punched by the Enderknight . Meanwhile, the dragon breaths dragons breath on Nitrox, but he jumps away. The Enderknight battles Nikolai while Nitrox is still ducking dragon's breath. The Enderknight then kills Nikolai. Nitrox shoots an arrow at an obsidian pillar and it falls on the dragon. He then runs over to Nikolai but notices that he is dead. He then runs over to the enchantment table and tries to enchant his bow. The Enderknight then lifts the obsidian pillar of the dragon. He tries to fly away put just as he lifted off, Nitrox was done enchanting his bow. There is a dramatic scene of him about to shoot. The Enderknight then flies towards Nitrox but he gets shot. His helmet then falls of and the animation ends. In the secret ending, Nitrox dug Nikolai a grave and seems to be morning abut him. Category:Animations